


The Clients

by Aviantei



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Twelve Shots of Summer, Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid, crack fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: [One Shot] In all honesty, she should have seen this coming. [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid]
Kudos: 11
Collections: Twelve Shots of Summer





	The Clients

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was originally posted on fanfiction.net on July 26, 2019. It was my entry for the [Twelve Shots of Summer: Second Raid] week eight prompt, "Partners in Crime." I just wanted to write something silly; don't take this seriously.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

**The Clients**

By: Aviantei

An _Ouran High School Host Club_ One Shot

[Twelve Shots of Summer Second Raid 8/12]

* * *

In all honesty, she should have seen this coming.

Fujioka Haruhi, fresh out of law school, apprentice at a local law firm, had been called in to handle a recent defense case. Even more curious, the clients had requested her by name, despite her being a complete novice. Logic would dictate that the clients knew her, and that turned out to be true.

After a particularly headache-inducing conversation with the Hitachiin twins, already dressed in striped inmate gear, Haruhi had an understanding of the basic situation. The former hosts had apparently turned to a life of crime—something about having a thief maid as children, scarring them further than their previous identity crisis—and had pulled off successful string of burglaries until their recent capture.

Even with contrary evidence in hand, Haruhi knew she had to fight for their innocence. It was her job after all, and as an old friend, she couldn’t just give up on them. But still—!

_Mom, this is ridiculous…_

“Are you really that surprised?” Kyoya asked. Somewhere along the line, becoming the family heir hadn’t worked out, so the Ootori boy had become a detective, heading up his family’s police force. “They always did cause the most mischief. If any of the hosts were to turn to criminals, they’re the obvious choice. Of course—” the former Shadow King of the Host Club smiled, which was anything but pleasant “—that knowledge just made it all the more easier to catch them. You ‘re going to have a difficult case on your hands here, Haruhi…I’m sorry, Attorney Fujioka.”

“Yeah,” Haruhi had to admit. “It’s really not as surprising as it should be…”

“How can you two say that?!” Tamaki exclaimed. Even adulthood and police training hadn’t made the blonde any less boisterous. “Hikaru and Kaoru may be troublemakers, but you can’t dismiss your friends like that! Haruhi, you need to fight for their honor, no holds barred—!”

“Senpai called them troublemakers, too…”

Kyoya coolly responded, “You do realize you’re part of the police force, right?”

“I dunno, I’m kind of worried for Hika-chan and Kao-chan,” Honey added, a half-eaten doughnut in hand. Sitting around the table with him were Mori and Usa-chan, who had his own stuffed rabbit set of police clothes to match. “Haru-chan never gave them slack when we were in high school. Even if she’s supposed to defend them, she’ll probably prosecute them instead.”

The same as ever, Mori nodded.

“Wait, hold up, is that how I seem?” Sure, Haruhi had been strict at times, but if she wasn’t the twins would have done whatever they wanted. “And why are you all wearing different uniforms if you’re part of the same police force?!”

“No time to worry about that.” Hikaru had materialized, taking one of the confused lawyer’s hands. “It’s time for the trail.”

“You’re gonna help us out right?” And there was Kaoru, flanking Haruhi’s other side. “We really appreciate it. Get us off the hook and we’ll buy you all the otooro you want!”

“Otoo…ro…?”

“Hey, hold on!” And there was Tamaki, just on cue as always. “You two get your hands off her! Where did your handcuffs go? Kyoya, who let them out?!”

“Don’t look at me. I wouldn’t do something so foolish.”

“Haha, come on we’re escape artists, too!”

“You should really do your research, Boss!”

“Hey, Haru-chan, you hungry? I’ll share my doughnuts with you. You shouldn’t go to work on an empty stomach!”

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Haruhi decided that the Host Club’s costuming choices were seriously getting to her.


End file.
